


Hold on Tight

by Madkingred, TheLadyBlueWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Advanced Tech, Best Friends, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fighting, Foxes, Friendship/Love, Gargoyle, Guns, M/M, Multi, Mythological, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Shapeshifting, Weaponry, Weapons, Werefoxes, Werewolves, Wolves, future earth, nightwalkers, shydun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madkingred/pseuds/Madkingred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyBlueWolf/pseuds/TheLadyBlueWolf
Summary: In a distant future, in a universe similar to our, there exists a world not unlike our own. Within it blossoms the humans who have been flourishing after hundreds of years of warring which changed the landscapes from something recognizable to ours to something foreign and abandoned, the safe havens becoming large cities where the populous lives atop one another. Beside them live the Nightwalkers. Various races of mystical creatures whose existence is shrouded in fairy tales and legends and the human psyche refuses to acknowledge for fear of being prey to something they don't understand. These creatures do not believe themselves heroes or villains but they try to make an lives of peace and longevity... unless threatened. What happens when a group of humans knows of the Nightwalkers existence?





	1. Meet the Cast

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work and roleplay between both authors. Almost all characters are original unless stated otherwise within Chapters.

This page will be updated occasionally with new characters.  The Hogwarts Houses are a rough guideline. Please follow the links to see drawn character references.

 

Alexander Bluewolf \- (Gryffindor) [Sorcerer] https://imgur.com/7XfDWRL

  * Height: 6 ft.
  * Weight: 200 lbs.
  * Sex: Male
  * Eye color: Blue/Yellow, Blue (Mundane), Gold (Mate)
  * Hair color: Red (Short Mohawk)
  * Race: Wolf Shifter/ Human
  * Skin Tone: White
  * Blood type: O-
  * Sexual Preference: Female
  * Special Features: Improved Hearing - Racial, Pack Telepathy - Racial, Magic - Bloodline, Multi-stage shifting - Racial/Bloodline
  * Nicknames: “Alex” “Michael Bellimi” “The Wolf Prince” “Bossman”



 

Ladillium Bluewolf \- (Hufflepuff) [Bard]

  * Height: 5ft. 6in.
  * Weight: 200 lbs.
  * Sex: Female
  * Eye color: Blue/Yellow, Blue (Mundane), Gold (Mate)
  * Hair color: Red (Long Mohawk)
  * Race: Wolf Shifter/ Human
  * Skin Tone: White
  * Blood type: O-
  * Sexual Preference: Male
  * Special Features: Improved Hearing - Racial, Pack Telepathy - Racial, Magic - Bloodline, Multi-stage shifting - Racial/Bloodline
  * Nicknames: “Lady” “Laurel Bellimi” “The Wolf Princess” “BossLady”



 

Adam Silvertongue \- (Gryffindor) [Barbarian]

  * Height: 6ft. 2in. 
  * Weight: 210 lbs.
  * Sex: Male
  * Eye color: Blue
  * Hair color: Blonde (Long)
  * Race: Wolf Shifter/ Incubus
  * Skin Tone: Tan
  * Blood type: AB+
  * Sexual Preference: Male
  * Special Features: Improved Hearing - Racial, Wolf Shift - Racial, Tantalizing Voice - Racial, Doctor - Skills, Pack Telepathy - Racial
  * Nicknames: “Jacob” “The Handsome Devil” “Adonis” “Angel”



 

Abalone Alabaster \- (Slytherin) [Ranger] https://imgur.com/hBBtfsW

  * Height: 7ft.(extended)/ 5ft. 10in. (Mundane/Normal)
  * Weight: 6 tons (Gargoyle)/ 200 lbs. (Mundane)
  * Sex: Both (Hermaphrodite)
  * Eye color: Amethyst
  * Hair color: Pale Marble with purple accent/ Brown (Mundane Glamor) (Dreadlocks)
  * Race: Gargoyle
  * Skin Tone: Pale Marble with purple accent/ Dark Chocolate (Mundane Glamor)
  * Blood type: A+
  * Sexual Preference: Everyone
  * Special Features: Wings - Racial, The Sight - Racial, Rock Armor - Racial, Expert Marksman - Skills
  * Nicknames: “Abe” “Rebecca/ Robert” “The Two-Faced Angel”



 

Zachary \- (Ravenclaw) [Assassin] {Drawn}

  * Height: 6ft.
  * Weight: 180 lbs.
  * Sex: Male
  * Eye color: Silver/ Light Brown (Mundane Glamour)
  * Hair color: White/ Light Brown (Mundane Glamor) (Shaggy)
  * Race: Shydun
  * Skin Tone: Golden Tan
  * Blood type: B-
  * Sexual Preference: Female (Demisexual)
  * Special Features: Mute - Grievous injury, Telepathic - Special Racial, Shadow Walking - Racial, Shadow Manipulation - Racial, Tech Expert - Skills
  * Nicknames: “Dempsey” “Shadow of Death” “Crown Prince of HighdUn” “Techno/Z-Man”



 

Andrew \- (Gryffindor) [Warrior]

  * Height: 6ft. 5in. 
  * Weight: 275 lbs.
  * Sex: Male
  * Eye color: Silver and Magic Eye (Under Eyepatch)/ Brown (Mundane Glamour)
  * Hair color: None/ Silver-Beard
  * Race: Shydun
  * Skin Tone: Golden Tan
  * Blood type: B-
  * Sexual Preference: Female (Size Difference)
  * Special Features: Magical Eye - Replacement for lost eye, Shadow Walking - Racial, Shadow Manipulation - Racial 
  * Nicknames: “Ezekiel/ Zeke” “Death Trap” “Mountain Man” “Teddy”



 

Judge \- (Slytherin) [Warlock] 

  * Height: 5 ft. 6 in.
  * Weight: 100 lbs.
  * Sex: Female
  * Eye color: Red
  * Hair color: Black/Red (Pixie cut)
  * Race: Demon
  * Skin tone: Pale White
  * Blood type: O+
  * Sexual Preference: None
  * Special Features: Hellfire - Racial, Parasitic Bond - Summoning Skill, Demon Pact - Racial, Levitation - Skill
  * Nicknames: “Judge” “Judith” “Justice” “The Tipping Scales” “Libra”



 

Jackie Burrows \- (Hufflepuff) [Thief]

  * Height: 5ft
  * Weight: 120 lbs.
  * Sex: Female
  * Eye color: Blue, Green (Mate)
  * Hair color: Chestnut brown (Natural Curls)
  * Race: Fox Shifter
  * Skin tone: White
  * Blood type: O+
  * Sexual Preference: Male
  * Special features: Enhanced Hearing - Racial, High Whistle (Can harm self) - Racial
  * Nicknames: “Jackie” “Jacks” “Jack Attack” “Rabbit”




	2. The Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady: HI GUYS! I exist again. So, my other projects will probably stay abandoned (sorry) but I fell out of love with the other Fandoms and decided to focus on my original stuff. Really I wanted to write a story all on my own but I'm bad at that soooooo Roleplay with my waifu! This is version #2 (heh heh) so as we make chapters we will post them. Make sure you read the "first" Chapter so you know who is who!

The weather hadn’t been the greatest and Alex had had just about all he could take of the gossip circle these other security agents seemed to revel in. He lit up a cigarette and glared out into the stormy sky just outside his concrete bunker. “I thought you gave that up Boss?” the plastic in his ear cracked with the sarcastic tone of his third in command. He denied playing into Abe’s jest and let his eyes roam across the landscape. This was no man’s land, a place unclaimed by most of the modern world, cleared of all natural resources, and hell to traverse but favored by travellers since they didn’t have to deal with an immigration tax to cross a border or spend the night. Concrete wasn’t comfy but the weather here could be unforgiving between the rain storms and the heat so only the most desperate or the most funded used it. It was also the current temporary home of some super wealthy business mogul and, if the gossiping ninnys were correct, some young woman that he had practically chained up in his custody, not that he or his men had actually seen either of these people.

Alex and his men had taken the job for some easy cash and an excuse to get out of the country for a little while. Tensions at home had hit an all time high and if it was one thing he was good at, it was escaping. The smarmy broker just needed more men since a few of them had been taken out of commision. He hadn’t asked about how but with his superior hearing it was hard to ignore the almost constant chatter of the other men they were forced to be around and it gave him a good chuckle. From the rumors, it was a good idea to keep your distance from this mystery woman as she seemed to be the cause of the lack of manpower, though Alex had a very hard time imagining someone being that much of a threat against these men, a few of who matched one of his group in size and strength. 

Another crack through his ear piece but this time just a light clicking sound made by someone sucking at their teeth. His wrist flew up to his mouth as he pushed the cigarette to the side with his tongue, “What have you got Zach?” A few precious seconds went by as he stood still, the only sounds that could be heard over the drowning rain were the incessant chatter of the other guardsmen, who apparently didn’t have his team’s abilities. 

“We’ve got a bit of company. Looks like the calvary came out,” Abe’s lower tenor mused through the connection. “I’m spotting a few armored vehicles, and plenty of firepower. Who did he piss off?”

“Might just be business…” Alex mumbled as he exhaled and tapped the ash off his smoke. “Anyone else seem to notice?” 

“No. Oh, wait… here comes butterfingers.” The harmonic tenor of his second chimed in. Butterfingers was an apt name for the contact they had. If the man wasn’t falling over himself, he was definitely dropping anything and everything he was carrying. The worst was his voice which seemed to drip like an oily ooze just like his personal hygiene and could be heard now calling at Adam and probably a few of the other guardsmen.

“What’s he on about?” Alex growled through his mic. 

“Apparently this is someone they’ve been expecting. He’s on the horn and making the gate guards open up.” 

 

“Ok. Eyes up. It’s showtime.” Alex spun on his heel and adjusted his leather jacket and gloves before walking to the edge of the wall and peering into the courtyard. This place had been made like an old medieval castle with a large square concrete wall surrounding a towering structure towards the center with a courtyard all around. It wasn’t huge to make it indefensible but it was quite massive and unsightly. Orders were being barked around through the groups of men, each patting areas of their bodies to check their weapons. The wolf man rolled his eyes and scowled as the amateurish actions and snuffed out his cigarette with his heel. “Should be a good time…”

~

Abalone adjusted against the mat under their body, their wings flat against their back and under a waterproof tarp to keep most of the water from dripping into their eyes. It was a thing of genius, the mat rested on a plastic bed which was supported by a center post and small wheels on the four corners so they could spin and cover every direction with a simple flick of their tail. Amethyst eyes looked over the sight of their sniper rifle and down to the approaching caravan with disdain. Nothing about this felt right, not the job, not their current predicament, not the weather. One black claw scratched under their eye as they huffed. “Whatever these guys want, it’s bad news Boss….” 

“That a feeling you have or just something you noticed?” Alex’s icy voice came through their slightly pointed ear. 

“Feelin.” 

“Not like you to be so serious Abe…” Adam’s warmth answered. 

“I got a stone in my stomach is all….” Abe’s lip curled in a smirk as the sound of slight chuckling from the other parties privy to the line. ‘ _ Maybe it’s just the weather…. _ ’

~

Adam pushed a large hand through his hair as he adjusted his firearm. Being close to the head tower and the gate was good, especially for his superior hearing, but this whole self/group isolation his Alpha had dragged them to was pissing him off. The trucks rumbled underneath him and a shiver went up his back. ‘ _ Abe’s right…. Somethin’s off…. _ ’ His golden eyes shuffled from truck to truck as they made their way into the courtyard and went to the front door. Whatever these people wanted, it wasn’t shelter like the rest of the humans who had come by earlier in the week before departing for parts unknown. This was business… Dangerous business. 

~

When Alex would give himself five minutes to think back he would always remember the shiver that went up his spine the minute the gate closed. There was more waiting in the rain. More time for the helplessly annoying guards to start chattering. More time to tap his gloved hands against his leg and want to punch the particularly annoying man to his right who was chewing gum with his mouth wide open. Then under all the rain, the smell of smoke. Not from a cigarette, he could pick that smell out of a crowd of thousands, but a dark and chemical smoke smell that drifted between the raindrops. Before he could even lift his hand to his mouth to ask anyone else if he was the only one smelling it there was a series of explosions. 

At each cardinal direction of the wall surrounding the castle was a small tower that housed a set of stairs which one could ascend to the ramparts of the wall and the smaller bunkers between the towers. They were also able to house the stairs that descended under the earth to the hidden tunnels underneath the entire structure and connected everything together. They also exploded  _ very _ well and showered the courtyard, wall, and surrounding area with several tons of stone. Alex’s vision blacked out for a minute, his ears ringing and when he pulled his hand away there was some fresh blood dripping into his palm. He blinked, his mismatched eyes focusing on part of the wall and out into the courtyard and the chaos that it currently held. Bodies littered the area, blood and smoke and burning flesh singed his nostrils with every inhale and the screaming whine of his ear piece finally registered before his tossed it. The snarling howl that filled the air really fit his mood but didn’t come from him.

~

The boulder that hit his chest had certainly knocked the wind out of him but it was the bullet that one of the hapless recruits from Decker’s other security team tried to put into his temple and only managed to scratch him that really pissed him off. It was a flash and the boulder was gone and the man’s throat was missing. Adam shook out his mass of golden fur and took off along what was left of the wall, dodging oncoming fire and taking out the other armored guards with a snarl. Welp. What the Ulta didn’t know and no one could verify wouldn’t get him killed.

~

Three, four, seven, ten, fifteen, the bullets found their new homes in the black clad souls who had the unfortunate idea of attempting to harm the pack. As Abalone chambered another round with silent and simmering rage a small pool of black formed in their peripheral. “How’s your brother?” 

“Alive. He smoked as everything began. The other two?” 

“I’m keeping them off the Boss. Adonis went full fur when a squirrly one tried to put a cap in him. Expected, sure, but I’m not sure Boss is gonna be up for an explanation other that ‘whoops’. Speaking of,” Abe squeezed the trigger and another found it’s mark. “His bell is rung pretty hard. Get him up and running and tell him to open the damned channel. All I can feel is rage from Shaggy and it’s bleeding through and making us all jittery.” 

A creak of leather drifted as Andrew stood and stretched to his massive height and flexed his shoulders. He moved his eyepatch to a better position and quickly checked on Alex. “You’ll be alright up here?” his bass voice was nice and quiet in the chaos, soothing. 

“Yeah. And get your eye up. I wanna know where Butterfingers went to and why his guys are going after us.” 

“Affirmative.” Abalone checked on Adam out of the corner of their eye just as Andrew dissolved in a puff of smoke. 

~

Hands. Helping him up. Yeah upright was probably better. “Captain, I believe you would be better suited on your feet and Abalone wishes you to establish the bond since our communication devices seem to be hindered at this moment in time.” Alex blinked wide at the mammoth of a man standing before him. If you knew Andrew you would know that he was a giant teddy bear but those who were first encountering him often found the seven-foot, one-eyed, bearded and bald Shydun rather intimidating. 

“Thanks Drew.” Alex coughed as he settled his weight on his feet with only minimal issue. “The others?” 

“Functioning. And very very angry.” The wolf man nodded and pushed his hair out of his face before rolling his shoulder and popping it back into place. 

“Shake up the ground and defend. I don’t want any of us getting hurt. I’m gonna go find out what the hell is going on.” 

“Zachary will tag along.” The firm direction in his voice brokered no argument. 

“I appreciate the back up. Get that eye going and tell me what I’m in for.” With a nod the tower of man disappeared. 

Alex took a deep breath as the weight of the smaller Shydun settled into his shadow. He had long since clamped down on his bond between his pack but this required a lack of electronics. 

_ “Finally. Took ya long enough Boss.”  _

_ “Hardy har har Abe. How bad is it?”  _

_ “All towers are smashed to smithereens, exterior access to the castle proper is minimal and I have no idea how many are inside.”  _

_ “Count is nearing thirty with three in the main penthouse though the positioning is strange,” _ Andrew chimed in. 

_ “Then we’re gonna have to make a window. Keep an eye on Adam. He’s still on the outside until his wolf rage chills.”  _ The mental nod was received and Alex took a running leap and landed in the courtyard pulling out a set of twin hand cannons from his inner jacket as he made his way to the castle in the ruins.

~

The wolf prince loaded the last two of his magazines into his guns and leaned against the heating stone of the castle. A fire had been started somewhere in the hidden tunnels and he was pretty sure there was a lot of explosives and chemicals stored in the entire place from the occasional earth shaking explosions that continued occasionally as the flames climbed.  _ “ We’re gonna need an escape route.”  _

_ “On it,”  _ Abe answered. 

The smoke choked his throat and eyes as he kicked open the outer door to the penthouse. A black clad soldier named Marcus sat slumped in an office chair, a single bullet hole in his temple. Alex tsked as he closed the man’s eyes in disappointment. Marcus had been their contact for the job and had been a good friend since the resource war had began and their exploits had become more legal. “What the hell did you get us into Marc…” Alex mumbled to himself as raised voices began on the other side of a set of heavy wood doors. “Let’s find our employer…”

Shouldering open the door he caught sight of Decker, their resident butterfingers, and the head honcho of the entire operation facing each other. Where Decker was slimy and long and goofy looking, the businessman was stout and plump and shrewd. His tiny pig-like eyes were open as far as they could go in terror as the assistant held a rather nasty looking device to his forehead while he was on his knees. “And with that, I am rid of you.” A large zap and electricity filled the room making Alex’s hair stand on end. He blinked again and the businessman was gone. “Now Mr. Bellimi. I’d like you to please allow my associate to shoot you to incapacitation.” Decker smiled sickly as he bowed and a masked soldier stepped forward with a large gun. 

“... Yeah that’s gonna be a big NO from me.” 

A large black spike shot up from the center of the would be killer and skewered him straight through the middle before retracting. The limp body fell as another three explosions shook the castle. “....Pity. That must be the structure being compromised…” There was a slight lean to gravity now and Alex could feel the building beginning to tilt ever so slightly. “Here I thought I had more time… Oh well. I’ll come collect you when I can clear the rubble.” Decker’s tongue flicked slightly as he looked to a very dark part of the room and smiled again. 

Alex raised both of his guns and fired just as the slimy stick of a man disappeared.  _ “Abe-” _

_ “Yeah, we’re starting to lean. Can you get to the roof?”  _

_ “Yeah I-”  _

_ “Captain… There’s someone in here with us,” _ Zach’s quiet voice filled his head as the man appeared out of Alex’s shadow and walked to the edge of the very dark part of the room. 

The entire area was devoid of items in a radius of about twelve feet and directly in the blank space was a human, chained by their wrists to a steel plate on the floor, their hair obscuring their face. “ _ So the rumors were true… He was keeping a woman…”  _

_ “Grab her and get to the roof Boss. We don’t have time.” _ Alex nodded as Zach joined his shadow again, just in case she lashed out. 

“Hey. Stand up and I’ll get you out of those.” There was no answer. “Hey! Get your ass above your feet so we can leave!” He growled. “Fine!” 

He turned heel to leave but… he couldn’t. His sister would never forgive him and she would know about this even if he only let it haunt his mind. In a huff he turned around again and strode toward the woman and grabbed her up by what seemed to be a rather massive electric collar. His patience was thinning, he had a sore shoulder, and he really didn’t want to play games with a teetering stone castle. He growled again and began to show his teeth just as her hair began to fall away from her face. It wasn’t until her eyes opened and his breath caught in his throat that he knew he was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady: How was that for a beginning? Feel free to comment on what you think, how bad you think I am as a writer, and how terrible I am in general. Thanks~.


	3. Enter Jackie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the first of many arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one...  
> PSA:  
> * = Different authors  
> ~ = Different Characters (sometimes)

All she could hear was very loud growling and yelling by the stranger standing in front of her. Something about getting off her ass. Man this guy was cranky. She would like to see him get off his ass after being trapped here for god knows how long! And conceal the fact he is a shifter. Not easy buster! Regardless she opened her eyes to look at her ‘saviors’ and nearly tripped over her own feet getting up at seeing her best friend's honest to god doppelganger. “Holy mother of god! Lady?! When did you turn into a male?!” Her voice kinda cracked from lack of using it for so long. She had refused to talk to her kidnappers. So her voice was much quieter than usual, but she was sure the guy ‘Lady’ heard her.

*

Alex raised a tense eyebrow as he set the human woman on her feet though he kept her standing as best he could since the floor felt like it was balancing on the end of a toothpick. “ _ She knows my sister…” _ a mix of confusion and surprise answered him. “Zach, chains. We need to make it to the roof and now.” Black spikes shot from his feet and broke the chains keeping the woman captive. “We’ll have to work on the collar later…” A single gloved finger ran across the metal closest to her skin as he scowled in anger. Silently he turned his back and knelt on one knee keeping his hands behind him. “Hop up. We’ve got no time.”

*

Jackie was just as confused as Alex, and wondered who the fuck Zach was, but she did as instructed anyway. Grateful to be free of the stupid chains, and getting out of this castle that had trapped her for what felt like ages. “Thanks, is that crazy bastard dead?” She asked quietly as she held on to the other as best she could. She could smell at least two people in this room besides her but none that she had come to recognize as her kidnappers. She had a ton of questions for this person. How long has she been missing? Did she still have her job? Why did he look like her best friend? Was he a wolf shifter like Lady? Okay maybe not ask the last question. She still wanted to keep her identity a secret from everyone. Not even the council knew she existed, and she planned to keep it that way. 

*

He began to cup her thighs against his sides before his hands twitched. “Zach. Keep her close to me.” Black ropes secured her smaller body to him as he took off towards the stairs.  _ “Abe. We’re coming up.” “You’ll hear the signal. Two minutes out.” “I don’t know if we have two minutes!” _ He used his free arms to buffer them as he took the stairs as fast as possible. Throwing open a trap door he finally made it to the roof just as he felt the entire side of the stone to shift farther than usually. “ _ Abe!” “We’re coming. Brace and get ready. It’s gonna be close!”  _ “Shit shit shit shit shit!” Alex whipped off his gloves and ran towards the higher side of the roof and dug his bone claws into the mortar. “Hang on tight and pray. We’re gonna cut it close.” 

The buffering of metal wings filled the rain soaked air as Alex craned his head round.  [ Music ](https://youtu.be/yK0P1Bk8Cx4) blasted from the sky as the wolf man rolled his eyes. More of his footing began to crumble and he inhaled before letting go and turning around towards the side that was beginning to fall. Gravity began to take hold of them and they picked up speed before he leapt blindly into the storm. There was a feeling of weightless falling….. and then a sudden yank as Alex grit his teeth and groaned. “ **Hold on tight. We’ll get clear first.** ” The gargoyle’s voice came over the loudspeaker before they began to move at a faster clip and away from the ruins of the stronghold.

*

She was fine. Correction she was panicking. These people were fucking lunatics! Who the hell willingly jumps off the top of a crumbling building?! Her nails unintentionally extended and dug into Alex's shoulders as she cursed him out. “YOU CRAZY MOTHERFUCKER! OHFUCKWEREGONNADIE! I’m gonna die! This is how I fucking die!” She was positive they would fall from this height and die and clung to the wolf shifter for dear life as she whimpered and whined quite loudly.

*

“You’re not gonna die but if you keep this shit up I might let you find out if you’re going to heaven or hell!” Alex choked out as he cling to the ladder. Slowly he could feel the crank pull them toward the metal flying machine before there were additional hands pulling them into the compartment and slamming the large sliding doors behind them as he sprawled out face down on the floor. “Someone remove her from my back. She’s dug in and I’d like to only have our tailor stitch up small holes.” Zach extracted himself as Andrew began to remove Jackie from her seat on the other man’s spine. 

“He teleported to an awaiting airship.” Alex raised an eyebrow at Adam as he spoke up. He was only dressed in a pair of cargo pants but he looked ashamed. “Gotcha… Relax… and thank you. Andrew saw it?” “Yeah. Eye caught the whole thing. We didn’t even know about the ship until Abe got a proximity alert as they were dashing back.” Alex nodded and relaxed. “Take us to home base for now and we’ll figure out what to do from there. Phone calls will have to be made and research started. I also want Decker’s head. No one pulls the rug out from us and gets away with it. And Adam, when you get a second, look at the girl. I don’t know how long they’ve had her or what they’ve done but… just check her over…” His eyelids were so heavy and everything ached. He just needed a quick nap. “Rest Bossman. We’ve got it from here.”

*

She retracted her claws just as Drew got her off of Alex and quickly moved to a corner of the copter closest to Alex, he looked a lot like Lady and she felt safest with him right now. There was no way to tell if the rest of these Nightwalkers were dangerous or not. “Don't come close to me until I have your names and connections,” Jackie pointed to Alex before speaking again. “I already figured out who he is, because Lady would never do such a crazy stunt, but since she did mention she had a brother, I’m guessing this is Alex yes?” 

Well she hoped it was Alex anyway, and not someone pretending to be him. Though his scent was kinda similar to Lady’s. Meaning he was either related to her, or had been near her recently. So her best hope for getting home would be the crazy lunatic sleeping on the floor. Taking a closer look she noticed he looked rather hot...even if he did resemble Lady in some ways. He also had differences as well. His ear rings were a different color and he had a skeleton hand. All in all, a very attractive man.

*

The men quickly exchanged glances before the blonde who was missing a shirt and shoes stepped forward and bowed, not enough to be threatening but enough to imply that he would be talking. “We’ll get to our little base camp in a minute and I’d like to ask you some questions as we move and possible check you for injuries when we land. I can give you my word that you will be safe with us at this time but please be aware that if you harm us or our Alpha… we will return it tenfold,” His smile was icy but it was quickly replaced as he sat down on the floor and looked over Alex. “You were correct in assuming that this is a relation of Ladillium Bluewolf, her twin brother in fact and from my guess you are friends. Enough that she would have told you about her brother but not us, not that she knows a whole lot about the others anyways.” He gently touched one of the sleeping man’s shoulders and grimaced. “Once we reach camp we will give her a call. I have a feeling that she will be thrilled to hear from you.”

The chopper banked slightly before it began to descend, the two mobile passengers began pulling various bags out from the back and under the seats. “We’re here. Keep your head down low and follow me. I’ll take you to our medical tent first.” When he stood and she didn’t immediately follow he smirked. “One of us will remove him from here, I assure you. You can speak with him later if you wish.”

*

“I would never harm him or you without reason, and you have given me no reason to cause you harm. I still think it's customary to give your name though..so I shall start. My name is Jackie and I have been friends with Lady for a long time. I trust her with my life.” She said looking at the strange blond man. When she scented him she couldn't tell whether he was a shifter or not. His scent was way too sweet and it made her want to sneeze. Even if she didn't feel threatened by them, she didn't trust them fully either. Lady had said that by chance if she ever met her brother, which was slim, she could trust him with any and everything. Of course, Jackie took those words to heart. If Alex could be trusted, then so could his comrades.

When the helicopter finally landed it took Jackie a few seconds to come out of her stupor of staring at Alex to realize that the blondie had said for her to follow him. She nodded slowly as she stood up and followed him easily on light and quick feet, a trait of her shifting abilities she couldn't hide no matter how hard she tried. “I would like to speak to him when he is more aware of his surroundings,” She answered as she got closer to Adam. “Lead the way, good sir.”


	4. Base Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy~ to the 20 of you that have seen this, here's another chapter.  
> Yeah. ok. Cool.

Adam padded along in what seemed like a clearing as the world shimmered before Jackie’s eyes. Once she followed she could see a grouping of tents around a large fire with the other two passengers unloading bags into one of the black canvas tents. A third individual arrived with Alex over their shoulder but their figure seemed to shimmer like a gossamer fabric. They only gave her a sideways glance with amethyst eyes before going to a separate tent. Adam lead her under the large flap of canvas that was marked with a red cross and into the warm interior of the medical tent. Before her were several black cabinets, each full of drawers and looking very heavy. In the center of the room was a long reclining couch, similar to the ones you would find in a psychologist’s office and toward the back was a more traditional looking gurney with several poles attached to the sides for medicine and other needs.

Adam gestured to the bench. “Sit, please.” He began to pull out several instruments, most of them being tongue depressors, lighted scopes, and a few bandages and wipes. “I apologize for the radio silence, we try not to talk or give away any personal information outside of our safe zone.” He finally turned toward her, a white shirt had been added to his wardrobe as he bowed a bit deeper than before. “I am Adam Silvertongue, blooded brother of Alex Bluewolf and his second in command. The others will introduce themselves if they see fit but don’t be alarmed if they don’t. They’re wary of new people and females particularly.” He took hold of the lighted scope and the popsicle stick and approached. He could sense a bit of her nervousness at him being so close. “Do not be alarmed, you are incredibly safe with me. You’re not my type. Now, please say ‘ah’.”

*

She followed silently behind Adam, not missing the look she got from the guy carrying Alex before both disappeared into the tent. She would get to ask him questions later. For now it would seem Adam, as he called himself was the on duty doctor. Not that she needed one. She was healthy and unharmed, but would go through with the procedure of the check up, if only to avoid conflict. Sitting down on the bench she watched the blonde Greek god of sorts gather the tools he would need warily, glad that he had not gotten a needle for blood work. She wasn't quite ready to let these strangers know her secret. Adam's response to his type confused her a bit since she didn't feel like he was trying to hit on her anyway but she replied none the less. “I would never imply that you would try to hit on me nor am I interested in you sir. No offense...but you look too perfect for my liking…” She didn't mean to sound harsh in her wording nor did it come out as such. Instead she fell back into silence and opened her mouth wide enough for Adam to inspect. Her nervousness was due to the fact that he would notice that her canines were sharper than a humans tended to be, and she would be discovered.

*

Adam snorted as he continued the exam, all of her autonomous systems seemed to be working though she was a bit dehydrated. She must have had some kind of Nightwalker in her blood, probably a drop somewhere along her line for the sharper canines and ability to resist his incubus nature. That would be something to check out later if she became a threat. For now he was just surprised at her condition given that they had been in the citadel for at least two months and who knows how long she had been in chains before that.

“Is that big metal collar biting in anywhere? Any pins pressing in or anything?” He lifted her chin upwards to see the contraption around her delicate flesh. “Yikes… That’s one piece of machinery. I’m going to need to get Zach to take this apart.” He said quietly before he sucked in his teeth and growled with his hands on his hips. “Sorry about that. Habit from the army… I need to check on Alex and get another of our companions to see if they can remove this. It can’t be comfortable.”

*

She sat still through the check up and answered the basic questions that didn't give away too much about herself. When he got to the collar she just shrugged. It didn't feel as though it was digging or biting anywhere. But then again….she was passed out when it was put on her, so she didn't know if it did or not. “I'm not sure….I was just told that it would protect me or kill me if I tried to fight it. It's pretty heavy, but nothing I can't handle.” She said as she rubbed at her neck and shoulders a bit. “If your friend can remove it though, it would be great. I have a feeling it has a tracking device on it and they are probably going to start looking for me once they realize I'm not in the rubble of the castle.” She put in as she looked past Adam and outside the tent. It looked as though she was spacing out though in truth she was listening for the enemy and checking for any scents she didn't catch when she first entered the base camp. When she didn't find any she flashed Adam her brightest smile. “Go ahead, and tend to Alex~ he looked like he needed this check up more than I did. I would also like to thank him in person...even if he is a crazy mad man that willingly jumps off buildings~”

*

“Not his greatest stunt but at least it worked.” Adam mumbled as he grabbed up a bag. “I’ll send him in, please just wait a moment.” The tall blonde left through the flap and she was blessedly alone for almost a fraction of a second. “Please stay seated. This won’t take long.” A robotic voice announced as a lanky shadow of a man stepped inside. A hood was up around his face and a neoprene sleeve zipped up over his nose and mouth and continued to cover what she could see of his neck. All that was clearly visible was his silver eyes in the deep shadow of the fabric. “I mean you no harm. I just need to see the entire piece before we begin dissection.” He swiftly moved around the room, no audible footsteps, almost as if he was floating. “This will require more powerful instruments but I can disable the electronics for now.” He stepped forward in front of her and pulled out a small black disk and placed it on the collar with a thunk. “Do you have any tattoos or discernible markings beneath the collar? I ask because they may be destroyed if the removal becomes… difficult.”

*

Jackie watched the shadow person circle the room silently, only speaking after the other one did. “No markings or tattoos that I'm aware of...but if you see any, let me know.” She said with a small smile on her face. “You're Zack right?” She asked when he stepped closer to place the weird disk on the collar. She didn't think anyone here meant her harm so she wasn't sure why every single person so far said not to fear them or say they meant no harm. “Also if ya have to send someone else in….You can drop the whole I mean you no harm. I kinda figured that out already. And I have no intentions of hurting anyone here. So let's all try to be….friends of sorts I guess?” Jackie offered, having to pause to think of the right words to say without it sounding awkward.

*

There was a slight crinkle in his eyes as if he was laughing silently. “I see. Well, if you would accompany me to our tent of respite I can begin the removal process,” He held out a gloved hand. “And I believe you can check on Alex as well.” There was a shout of commotion outside before it was silenced and Zach withdrew his hand. “Ah… never mind. We’ll stay in here and I will improvi-” A shadow drew up from the floor holding a large chest. “I am to assist you brother.” “Well then. Introductions so we are not seen as rude. I am indeed called Zach, Zachary to be precise. This is my brother Andrew.” “Pleased to meet you!” The larger man bowed at the waist and set the chest on the floor by her feet. “Sorry for the mix up but it seems our Captain is indisposed and wishes not to be seen at this time.”

*

“It's a pleasure to meet both of you fellows. And I hope it's nothing too serious, Lady would be pretty upset if her brother got seriously injured.” She wasn't really good at small talk or ice breakers, but it seemed to help with moving along the process of removing the collar. “Um….you guys wouldn't happen to know how long I've been missing...would you?” She asked them with the most honest look of confusion on her face. Best to ask one of her more obvious questions.

*

The Shydun glanced at each other. “Unfortunately no. Communication with home has been suspended for the time being.” “Alex is the only one who calls home and that is because his sister insists.” Various tools and machinery, most of it handheld began exiting the chest by Zach’s hand. Each piece was inspected and turned before placed on a small table. “I met Miss Ladillium once. When Master Alexander was sick. Very nice. She makes you feel calm.” “Maybe he’ll permit us this time. I have a feeling Lady pulls the strings of his heart.” A small piece of fabric was peeled away from a sheet and disappeared from view. “We will have to find her warmer clothing. This may take a minute and I can feel the weather changing again.” Andrew nodded from his post by the flap and ducked out.

Zach, another small disk in his hand, slowly placed it against another side of the metal. “Just magnets but they keep any systems from engaging. Thousands of years of technological advancement and it can all be halted with a magnet.” He stepped back and a shiver of cold brushed by the side of Jackie’s neck. “I will ask for your forgiveness but I need your complete cooperation and it’s best of you’re not... well, conscious.”

*

So they had no idea how long she has been missing either. Meaning she would either have to get in contact with Lady or ask Alex when able. For now she would just focus on getting this bloody collar off once and for all. “I would disagree...but your probably right…” She yawned as her eyes grew heavier with every blink. Now she understood why he was asking forgiveness. Before she knew it she was out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEND US VALIDATION  
> *ahem*  
> Yeah ok cool.


	5. Meat the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! I gave you two chapters.
> 
> Do you love us now?  
> No?  
> DAMMIT.

While sleeping she drifted into a dreamlike state. Though she hadn't had a dream since she was captured it was nice knowing she still could have them. In this particular dream she was running through the woods, dashing by trees and bushes, pursuing her latest prey. Sure it was just a simple field rat, but for her that was a treat like no other. She could already taste it’s meaty goodness as her teeth sunk into its tender flesh. Her tiny paws holding down the rest of its body as she chewed on her meal. It had her tail wagging with excitement and her ears flat against her head in happiness. All too soon she was waking up from her happy dream as she looked around the room, the weight on her neck gone now. She looked down at her hands noticing her claws were out and quickly retracted them from sight as she looked to Zack in surprise. “Tell no one…”

*

His eyes crinkled in a silent chuckle as he put his finger in front of the scarf in a symbol of silence. He bowed his head low and pulled aside the canvas as if to leave the tent. “I would recommend dressing in the warmer clothing my brother found. Everyone needs to bundle up in this cold snap. Even you.” And with that he was gone like a puff of smoke. Beside her lay a bundle of clothing that was all neatly folded. There was no scent to them, as if they had been washed and packed but never pulled out of whatever container they had been in. Noises and voices shouting over the rising wind were feathering through the opening but nothing she could readily make out with the ambient noise of the weather.

*

She was grateful for his silence and her time alone to get changed. She would take a long needed shower when able, but for now she made sure that her teeth hadn't decided to act out like her claws did before getting dressed quickly in the much warmer clothing. They weren't exactly her size but they still fit in the places they were suppose to, so she couldn't complain. Hearing the voices outside had her curiosity piqued and she quickly walked out of the medical tent and looked for the source of the voices yelling over the wind. Though she still couldn't make out what they were saying due to said wind she decided to move towards the voices, she was sure she didn't recognize one of them.

*

A vicious growl split the air and the voices died abruptly. Quickly the canvas moved and a hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her inside the tent. The warmth of the room chased out any cold that might have been outside and it seemed like the wind had stopped since the room was void of the shaking except for the front flap. It was strange, almost as if the room she walked into was not in the same place the door was. “It’s not. Transplant Entrance Nondescript Teleport. T.E.N.T. for short.” “ **_Hey_ ** ! Don’t give away trade secrets _HAL_ . And what have we said about answering before they ask?” “Heel boy.” “Heel?! HEEL?! **BOY?!** Look HERE you GREEK GOD LOOKING MOTHER-” Alex slapped a gloved hand over the purple eyed gentleman’s mouth which continued to mumble and point at Adam in a very angry manner. It took a minute for the spaz to calm down as Alex pulled his hand away slowly. “Finished? Great. Ok woman. My sister would like to speak to you. Laptop is over on the desk. You’ll have to turn the mic on with the switch on the cord.” Alex said with his back still to her. “Go.”

The room was large,a sofa, tvs, and other items including two small beds filled the longer space. There were no windows that she could see but the place felt strange, as if she had left where she had been and arrived somewhere else. At the very back of the room sat a desk, the screen pointed away from the door and the rest of the group with a big pair of headphones sitting on the keys.

*

Jackie had to hold back the urge to bite the stranger that decided to grab her out of the blue. Instead she gave him a slight glare before facing Alex and giving him a sweet smile, one that didn't reach her eyes before addressing him. “My name is Jackie. I insist that you please refer to me as such, Mister Alex.” With that she headed for the desk before sitting down and placing the headphones on and flipping the switch, deciding to turn the volume down by half, as not to have her sensitive ears damaged by her friend's usual excitement.

She was both nervous and excited to speak to Lady again. What would she say? What could she say? It had her anxiously tapping her foot on the floor. It was now or never, taking a deep breath she looked at the screen and smiled brightly at her best friend. “Hi Lady. Long time no see. I really hope you haven't been driving yourself crazy.” It was the first thing that came to mind to say. She was at a loss as how to even speak to her best friend and not burst into tears in front of all the other complete strangers standing in the tent.

*

“JACKIEEEEEEE!” The figure on the other side of the screen blacked out for a second. “Oh shoot I wish I could hug you and not just the laptop! Oh moon and stars it’s so good to see you. You’re not hurt are you? Any scrapes? I don’t see any bandages. Did Alex’s crew not look you over?! I’ll kill ‘em!” There were tears in the mismatched eyes of the woman on the screen and rings from her crying and lack of sleep. Her red hair looked like it had seen better days and there was evidence that she had been chewing on her lip and fingernails. Her eyes darted around the image she had as she sniffled. “Oh listen to me, I’m a mess. I’m so relieved that you’re alive.” Lady wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. “I kept telling my brother that he needed to go look for you but he said the same as the police ‘Maybe she joined a caravan. Maybe she found a guy and split town.’ And I kept saying you wouldn’t have done that without at least saying something. Hell, you would have put in two weeks notice but instead ‘you called out’ which I still think is a load of bullshit. Oh moon I’m so glad to see your face and hear your voice.”

*

She almost had to remove the headphones anyway, despite turning the volume down. But she was happy that Lady was okay. “No I’m not hurt, nor did I attain any injuries to get checked. Though Adam did do a full check up...which had me a bit nervous, but it's okay, I’m okay,” physically speaking that is. She was quite honestly an emotional wreck right now. “So….uh how long have I been gone? It seems like weeks… perhaps a month or two at the most.” This was one of her more important questions. “I get the feeling I’m jobless and maybe even homeless.” She started to sniffle herself and rubbed at her eyes vigorously to get rid of the tears. “It's great to see you too though...you look like crap….did you sleep at all?”

*

Lady took a deep breath and seemed to finally center herself. “Sleep has been… difficult. But that’s another story entirely,” She waved her hand. “I couldn’t save your job but I was quick enough to save your stuff in your apartment and keep your bills paid but that’s what we get for you being missing for almost six months.” She leaned back in her chair and cocked her head to the side. “I know it’s probably not ideal but I couldn’t let your things get thrown out to the masses. When you get back here we can start some apartment hunting or maybe even a small house but you can stay with me while you get back on your feet.” She pulled up her phone and began typing rapidly. “Ok. Alex says it’ll take a week before you’re back here since they need to be able to ditch any tails and you don’t seem to take kindly to being flown. You can tell me the whole story later cause I wanna hear everything. Even the bad parts,” Lady sighed heavily. “I don’t know much about my brother’s crew but he trusts them with his life and Alex already knows that if something happens to you he is a dead man. Just keep what you know about me a secret. He wouldn’t appreciate someone he considers a mundane knowing what he is, hell, what any of them are. So just zip that lip and come home safe.”

*

“SIX MONTHS?! Holy Merlin's beard….I've been gone that long?! Okay just calm down Jackie at least you still have your stuff….” It didn't sound any better since she would probably have to sell her stuff to get money, and she would have to either beg for her job back or get a new one. “And don't worry… I wont say a thing...I'm all for the mundane life...though truth be told…..I may need to go into deeper hiding. Just until I'm absolutely sure no one will find me,” Her voice then dropped down to a whisper, so no one would hear her next words except Lady. “The people who kidnapped me...one of them knows too much about me….way too much.” Her voice then went back to normal volume, “Anyway...I want you to get some major sleep and stop chewing on your nails...that's a terrible habit. Love ya, miss ya, can't wait to hug ya!” She said brightening up a whole kilowatt. “Alsoyourbrotherisreallyhot,” She really hoped none of Alex's crew, especially Alex didn't hear the last part.

*

Lady laughed loudly on the other side of the line. “Get some sleep yourself. You’re stuck with them for a week!” She winked conspiratorially as the video ended. Behind the screen of the laptop the crew were exchanging glances before all looking to Alex who was stiff as a board. It looked like someone had lit his shoelaces on fire and his urge to run was starting to trickle as he crossed his arms and sat himself in a corner.

Adam moves his hands in a downward motion as he looked at each member. “Ahem, Jackie? We’ll be packing up now but I would recommend you hang in here. The storm is starting to turn for the worst and this place is the most steady. Please take the bed and the laptop and relax as much as you can. We’ll let you know when we’re ready for you.” He flashed her a soft smile and started to usher the others out, Alex stayed behind but as stiff as a board in the corner so he could watch the door and her.

*

It took everything in her not to turn into a blushing mess at the fact that everyone else in the room heard her last comment. Though she couldn't hide the small one that overtook her face as she nodded to Adam before taking the headphones off and standing up before tripping over the leg of the chair and falling on her face. She quickly got up and brushed herself off as if nothing happened and walked to the closest bed to her and took off her shoes and got under the blankets. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep right now. It was too risky to fall into a deep sleep around anyone here without them figuring out her secret. So she just turned her back to Alex and curled up in a ball under the covers. The urge to cry became more prominent since she was rescued. She tried to focus on the sounds of the storm outside to distract her from the feeling of loneliness she was feeling right now. She did try really hard to hold back her tears but she could still feel them roll down her face as her body shook from holding back a right out sobbing fest. She refused to be seen as weak in front of anyone. Though she did hope Alex would mistake her shivering as being cold and not crying. Hell she couldn't even muster up the courage to properly thank him in person like she wanted to do. Now she was worried about him judging her for crying? Quite honestly she has been holding back her sadness and fears and feelings in general for the last six months. She had plenty of reasons to finally let loose of all those emotions. It just felt right...she felt safe. Like it would be completely fine to break down in front of this man she barely knew and cry her heart out to him and him in return not ridicule her for doing so.

*

There was a large thump as a heavier weight slowly sunk into her. “I find a weighted blanket to be comforting when I need to be grounded.” Alex’s voice drifted from somewhere near her. “I’ll give you some space- actually I can’t. We can’t know for sure they don’t have some tracker on you…” There was the distinct ‘shink’ sound of a zippo lighter flicking open and a long inhale mixed with the scent of tobacco. “I’ve been relegated to inside as well. Doctor’s orders since he had to put both my shoulders back into my sockets.”

The wolfman’s voice seemed to drift around the room as he talked. “When I told Lady we had found a young woman who seemed to know her by sight alone I thought she was going to reach through the screen and choke me she was so happy,” There was a think of a glass hitting wood and the pouring of liquid. “I’ve got scotch or water since Lady would kill me if I wasn’t at least a decent ‘ _host’_.” Faint creaking of springs and the puff of fabric told Jackie that the other man had laid down on the other bed. “Six months… moon and stars…” He was studiously ignoring the fact that the entire room had overheard her. Not that he wasn’t thinking about it, he just didn’t want to approach the subject when she seemed so vulnerable and he wasn’t entirely comfortable with someone finding him attractive by sight alone.

Something about her made him question his deep hatred and mistrust of the humans. Maybe it was the casual way she seemed to address his sister or just her overall aura that made his guard slip just that little bit. “Adam is gonna make us some MREs… they don’t taste great but they’ll fill your belly and depending on what you’ve eaten or haven’t eaten it’ll be a nice change.” Useless chatter, just something to fill the air. Something to calm the woman in the room and maybe give her some ground to stand on. Something to keep his mind and his mouth occupied as he smoked and drank and unwound himself. Later he could think everything over and delve into the emotions that he had just toiling beneath the surface but for now he just talked to the empty air and pretended. Pretending was safe. It was something he was good at.

*

For the most part she just laid there and listened to him chatter. It was so casual, as if he were talking about the weather and surprisingly it cheered her up and she forgot she was even crying. She eventually got around to poking her head out of the covers and turned towards the wolfman with a small smile on her face. Jackie really didn't care for small talk much. It was kinda annoying and pointless to her but she found herself coming out of her shell with his questions about the food and Lady's personality in general.

“The tracker was in the collar...but I wouldn't put it past that bastard to put a backup on me somewhere.” She said getting a sour look on her face even mentioning Decker. “And they fed me….at a distance...not sure what they were afraid of.” She could guess it was the fact she tried to claw one of their eyes out the first day. But it wasn't like she was going to tell Alex that. “Um sorry to change the subject...but I just want to say thank you for saving me and I'm sorry for cussing you out...I'm really not found of flying….funny story there… plane crashed the first day they kidnapped me….so yeah….terrified of planes and any aircraft for that matter now.” She said in an almost joking matter. Now it was her just filling the air with mindless chatter. Might as well make the most of it. “You a fan of jokes or puns? I’d tell you one about chemistry….but I don't think I would get a reaction.” Jokes she could handle, not to mention it was the best way to break the ice and lighten the mood.

*

He exhaled a puff of smoke through his nose before sitting the cigarette back between his teeth for an inhale. “Not bad. I’m not the best at them. Abe does better but they’re not in the mood right now.” He sat up to take a sip of the dark auburn liquid in his glass and get a better look at her. Now that he wasn’t worried about how stable the ground was beneath his feet or who was trying to kill him he could take a better look at her.

*

Jackie, although shorter than most women Alex had probably met, still looked like every other human woman out there. Her hair was light chestnut brown color normally it would be curly, but it had lost some of its luster over the months of her capture. Her skin was also paler than it usually was from lack of being outside for so long but her most captivating feature was her eyes. They were as blue as the Caribbean sea, though the wolf man could of sworn they were green earlier when they had rescued her. Perhaps a trick of the light or the fact that their lives were at stake, so he misjudged the color. The woman however was now quiet and had a blush on her face from being openly stared. So as to distract him she asked the most obvious question she could think of. “Why do you hide your skeleton hand?”

*

He squeezed his empty leather clad hand into a fist and looked away from her face as he took another drink. The burn matched the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that was beginning to grow. “Because it makes people uneasy,” He pulled and ash tray out of the small end table where her glass of water sat and moved himself into the center of the bed, leaned against the headboard and almost kicked off his shoes but he thought better of it. It was bad enough that he needed to keep his jacket on and now he was hyper aware of her presence even if he couldn’t look directly at her.

“It’d be best if you forgot you saw that. Might give you nightmares.” “ _Christ Boss, you sure are cheery._ ” There was a low growl in his throat which he covered it up by clearing his throat. “ _I don’t need her to know anything about me asshole, least of all the hand stuff._ ” “ _Would it be so bad as to get to know her Captain? She is your sister’s best friend._ ” He made a hand motion as if he was slamming a window closed and the voices in his head ceased. He pulled the dead smoke out of his mouth and lit another before grinding it out. _Switch gears. Get information. Calm. Detached. Pretend._ When he did speak again his voice was tight and quiet. “Did my sister seem ok?”

*

“As you wish, it is forgotten. As for Lady, she seemed normal to me. Though a bit sleep deprived,” She said with a slight smile. She had the feeling that he was trying to shut himself off. Which she didn't blame him, she was doing the same with him, minus the slight lapse in her feelings slipping through. “Sorry if I was the cause of her grief and distress...It probably would have been better if she had totally forgotten about me when I first disappeared. But we both know she would never do that.” She tried to change his focus off of her and onto something else. She wasn't used to people prying into her business or personal life nor did she like giving out any information about herself in any way. She picked up the glass of water and took a sip before setting it back down. “No offense...but unless it pertains to info about my kidnappers I'm not really fond of small talk, or really talking about myself...I do hope you can understand.”

*

“She was upset about you being missing but that’s not why I asked,” His mood was darker but nodded his head in thanks and switched to a more comfortable subject. “Any reason why a multimillionaire would want someone like you? Are you rich? Heavily connected? Are you somehow related to the Checkins Family?” He pulled out a small notebook from the inside of his jacket and flipped it open to what looked like scribble. “I don’t remember them having a daughter but it would make sense to keep you hidden so you didn’t become a hostage or a pawn for the warring factions.”

*

“No idea why anyone would want to kidnap me. I'm not rich, nor do I know anyone rich. And I never even heard of Checkins until this very moment.” She replied as she sat up more before continuing. “I was kidnapped from my home and brought to the location you found me at. As far as I know, the sleazebags plan was to sell me to the highest bidder.” Jackie finished giving Alex a very calm and collected look. She knew why she was going to be sold, not that she was willing to share that information with Alex. She had no reason to trust him other than to get her back to Lady safely. Yes, she did admit aloud that he was attractive, but that didn't mean she would pour her heart out to him about her entire existence and why she was posing as a mundane. It was hard enough not to follow her instincts to immediately shift and go hunting like she wanted to. Being trapped did that to any shifter, no matter who it was. “Next question?”

*

Alex shook his head as he jotted down notes. “I’ll ask more when I think of them. For now you need to eat and rest.” The flap of the tent lifted inward and produced Adam with what looked to be packets of food. He handed one to Jackie and another to Alex, sporks already sticking out of the warm bags. “Both of you eat. Then I would like for you to rest Jackie, if you can. The road back home isn’t long but we have to go through a couple of the warring factions and a dead zone so it’s a good idea to have your strength up.” He flashed her a smile before turning to Alex with a dark, disapproving look.

“What?” Silence. “WHAT?” Adam lifted two fingers to his own eyes and then rotated them to Alex before stepping out. The Wolfman grumbled and hunched his shoulders before tucking into his reheated mess of food. Spaghetti in a bag wasn’t bad and Adam had even left them a bit of toast that almost tasted like it had been near garlic in the last week. “.... Do you like sweets?” There was still no eye contact from the mismatched set beside her but it was certainly his voice.

*

She took the food and smiled back before digging into the food with vigor. Making quick work of the toast as well. She noticed the look that Adam gave Alex, and had to cover her smirk by stuffing more food in her mouth. Jackie could tell that Adam was trying to get the ornery wolfman to act nicer towards her. She appreciated him for the help, though she wasn't sure why the wolfman was so cold towards humans in the first place. She was sure he had his reasons, she herself didn't trust them either, but the same could be said about Nightwalkers. There were very few she trusted with her secret. She was pulled back to reality by the unexpected question but smiled nonetheless. “Yes, a few….do you have any scorpion suckers?” One of her favorite snacks in the world but it would also quell her need to hunt for meat, at least for awhile.

*

“... I don’t but Abe does. I think they taste like tequila and I don’t need that in my life unless I really want to regret something.” _Oversharing!_ What was it about this woman that just made him open his damned mouth?! He finished off the last of his meal and threw it in a trash can beside them with more anger than necessary before leaping off the bed. The desk at the back of the room was sturdy oak and had several cabinets as legs, several of them having locks. He strode over and opened the top drawer carefully, pushing aside the gun and ammo stored there be pulled out a Toblerone for himself and then squatted to look at one of the larger drawers.

Simple key locks were nothing when compared to his tricks but he couldn’t guarantee that Abalone hadn’t warded their stash with something malicious. His blue and yellow eyes flicked over to the figure on the bed and he thought of how comforting his favorite chocolate was after dealing with a highly stressful situation. He stealthily pulled his glove off and placed the center of his palm over the lock. Just a little replication magic and a small burst of warmth and the drawer sprung free. He hunted over a few of the selections, ignoring the more inappropriate candies before pulling two lollies out of a jar, one being secreted away in his jacket folds so he didn’t have to break in again if she needed another.

His sister had taught him manners but necessity had taught him how to placate people and comfort them without getting emotionally involved though he seemed to be having a hell of a time with that second part. He slipped his glove back on and sauntered over to the tiny beds. Handing over the scorpion lollipop, he laid back on the bed to eat his chocolate, nougat, almond, and triangle shaped treat piece by piece.

*

At first she thought he was mad at her when he threw the bag in the trash can, but dimmed it down to him probably being angry at himself for sharing info about himself without meaning to. Though it wasn't really a big deal of information about himself. If she really wanted to get to know the wolfman she would just have to watch what he eats or what his eyes lit up at when he looked at objects. She already knew he liked scotch, and tended to smoke when stressed. Still not much information about him, but enough to stay on his good side. Jackie trashed her own empty dinner and looked up in time to see Alex walking back with her favorite snack. Her pupils grew larger as she eyed the treat, trying her hardest not to drool. When he handed it to her she immediately unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth with a hum. “Thank you,” She managed to say after a few seconds. She also took notice of his preferred snack, chocolate, it took a lot of effort not to smile about the fact that a wolf shifter liked chocolate but she also had to remember that Lady was also half human, so it was completely acceptable for him to like what he liked. She then went back to savoring her own special treat letting the popsicle slowly melt away to the scorpion encased inside.

*

Alex popped off each piece and savored the candy bar before he flinched and grabbed above his right eye and looked towards the door. Mentally he opened the communication channel with his crew but only received muted emotions between anger and coldness. “Hey Jackie… I’m gonna stick my head out of the tent. There’s a big red button under the desk. If I yell, press it.” He hopped off the bed and stuck his hands in his pockets as he approached the tent opening. No sound of fighting was evident but that was normal since technically he was looking through a very convincing portal. With a deep breath he readjusted his shoulders and stepped outside. There were a few heartbeats before Alex pulled his way to the doorway of the room, metal hands pulling at his clothing and eventually back out into the camp. “PRESS THE BUTTON!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT MUST I DO TO APPEASE YOU HEAVENLY BEINGS?!  
> Dress in drag and do the hula?
> 
> ...Cause I will.
> 
> *pokes head in* hey yeah sorry to intrude. co writer here. just wanted to say to spread the word to all your friends. the more peeps that read the more we post. Lady is unable to post right now...but I will do my best to post the next chapter for you all~


	6. Red Light

Jackie nodded as she got up and made her way to the desk and waited for Alex to either come back or yell. She had a bad feeling already when he suddenly tensed up, so when he came back in and yelled, she didn't hesitate to press the button and quickly ran back to where she placed her shoes and pulled them on. Just in case she needed to run. While rushing around she tried to listen for any type of struggle. She didn't smell anything different than before, but she still kept on her toes.  
*  
Instantly all of the ambient light in the room left and she was in shadow. A large red light began blinking above the entrance but it didn’t seem to be in the same place she had just been in. Suddenly there was the sound of a phone ringing from inside one of the desk drawers.  
*  
The sound made her jump slightly, but she used her hearing and night vision to quickly find the phone and answer it. “Hello, Jackie speaking.” She said as she kept her guard up and looked around the room, resisting the urge to extend her claws. But if it came down to life and death she may have to fight, which would instantly give her away to at least Alex.  
*  
“Jackie? Why are you on my brother’s emergency line?” There was a quick inhalation of breath before Lady resumed. “Nevermind. Is he or his crew with you or are you by yourself?” There was a jingling of keys in the background of the phone before a click of a car unlocking. “I’m coming to get you, just hang tight.”  
*  
She was surprised at first to hear Lady's voice on the other side of the line, then relief as she answered the questions. “Alone right now. I'm not really sure what's going on. But would love to be filled in if able.” She looked around the room, seeing that the door with the blinking light was the only access point. “I believe I'm safe where I'm at so I will wait for either you or Alex to show up.”  
*  
A car engine roared to life on the other side of the line. “I got an alert on my phone that is only triggered when the link between my brother’s tent and his Safe room has been disconnected. Once the alert happens, I’m able to call the desk phone and check on the occupants before proceeding to the location that I’m given in the alert. I’m on my way there now, it’s fairly close.” Random bits of acceleration were heard as she continued. “The door should be locked in case something dangerous gets trapped in there or someone was snooping when they shouldn’t have been. You weren’t snooping and just pressed the button right?”  
*  
“No I wasn't snooping. Alex just grabbed his face out of nowhere jumped up and told me to press the button. So I pressed the button.” She said as she used her night vision to look at the door and make sure it was indeed locked. “I can't hear any type of fighting going on outside, and there's no windows so I'm pretty much blind to the situation. Be careful when you get here, it would suck if you got hurt. Plus not to mention I would have to kill someone if you did get hurt.”  
*  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m a pretty ok driver so we shouldn’t have any trouble.” There was a sigh as a blinker clicked on. “You’re not going to hear anything out the door. Not only are you in a completely different place but the door is reinforced steel though it looks like a simple wooden door. Opens with a cypher key from the outside that you have to have issued to you. Alex and his crew are where ever you just were, you’re now in Highland Park in an underground bunker.” Several horns beeped through the call. “I HAVE THE RIGHT OF WAY ASSHOLE! Sorry. Did they not explain the T.E.N.T? …. Actually scratch that, of course they didn’t. Hell I only know of Adam because we grew up near each other and the big hulk of a guy that happened to be around one time when my brother was sick.” Jackie could almost see the air quotes around the word. “Ok, I’m coming up to the parking garage and I know I’ll lose signal but I promise I’ll be there in a few minutes.”  
~  
Alex let the clockwork monster pull him back into the center of their base camp before smirking. At least she followed orders, maybe there was hope for a mundane in this world. Gunfire rang out over their small bubble as the crew armed themselves in their collective fashions and dispatched the weird figures set upon them.  
“That’s the last.” Adam called as he fired a handgun into the faceless robot laying on the ground.  
“Definitely supports your alternative tracker theory. The bunker will keep her shielded until Lady gets the signal and lets her out. The question is whether Decker will risk a public extraction or if he’ll wait until she’s further out of the city.”  
Abalone growled at Alex’s open contemplation. “Why the fuck do we care about a mundane?! You almost tore your arms out of your sockets rescuing her from that castle and Techno damn near blew himself and her up trying to get that fuckin’ collar off!”  
The right hook came out of nowhere and socked Abe’s left cheekbone before they were able to turn to stone and prevent the damage. Alex shook out his hand and bared his teeth. “I don’t know. But if you talk like that about her or my sister I’ll do much worse than a simple bruise. Got it?”  
Abe blinked their purple eyes in admirable disbelief before they rubbed their cheek and smiled. “Alright… Still fucking strange but I’m not gonna lie, that was a good fuckin’ punch.”  
“Thanks. Didn’t even realize I had done it till my hand hurt.”  
“Captain? If you and Abalone are done roughhousing, we did manage to pack the flying monstrosity before those things attacked. The T.E.N.T. will be another short moment and then we can vacate.”  
“Sounds good Drew. Go for it.” Andrew nodded and the enormous hammer that he held aloft disappeared with a puff of smoke.  
Zach approached silently as Alex’s first and second strode off to the chopper. “What do you think?”  
“Your outburst was very emotional and unusual.”  
“Not that. About the machines.” The wolfman rubbed his temples with a sigh.  
“Ah, right. Clockwork machines. They have an independent processing structure that differs from the few heavy bots that collapsed as they entered our sphere.”  
“Were they intended for here?”  
“My hypothesis? No. Probably were intended to guard the heavy's while they dug her out of the rubble and then take them all safely back to Decker. Didn’t count on the signal not being in its intended location.”  
“Hence the attack. They assumed we harmed the heavies and responded as programmed.”  
“.... You’re worrying.” Zach silently pointed to Alex’s hand which he had uncovered in the fight to be able to use his claws. The digits were clicking against his thumb in a macabre fashion of tapping his fingers and once it was pointed out to him he clenched his fists. “How long is the flight?”  
“Since we don’t need the land vehicles anymore it should only be a few hours. Maybe a day for refueling.”  
Alex’s red mohawk fluttered a bit in the wind as the barrier disappeared and the weather shifted again. “Let’s get to it.”  
*  
“Great! I'm gonna shift...I've been fighting the urge for six months….my skin feels way to tight. See ya when you get here.” She said before hanging up the phone and going to the bed and stripping completely and folding her clothes on the bed nearby. She then closed her eyes before shifting into her fox form and shaking her fur out. It felt great to be able to stretch her legs out, not to mention she healed a lot faster in this form anyway. She went about exploring the area from a new perspective while she waited for the wolf woman to let her out of the room.  
*  
The large shifting of metal came from the door before a deep thunk signaled its opening. “Jacks? I’m gonna turn on the light ok?” There was a small pause and the image of Lady manifested near the nearly foot thick door and doorway. “I’ll never get over how cute you are when you shift bestie!” Lady shook her head and let her ears spring from her hair on either side of her mohawk and her tail manifest through a discreet hole in her jeans. “Ahhhh… That’s better. Now… To snoop through all of this stuff! I’ve only been in here once before and Alex made sure I couldn’t look at anything.” She wiggled her ring adorned fingers with a mischievous smile and made her way to the desk.  
Most of the drawers were unlocked except for the long center one and another smaller one with a pin pad lock on it. “Stupid crafty crew… Let’s just look through everything else…” She pulled out the first drawer, pushing aside the gun and ammo and found Alex’s stash of candy and a curiously full book. “Maybe it’s his little book of mistresses?” Lady mused aloud as she flipped it open. She paused as the first of many photos were revealed, many of them older and well loved as if they had been carried in a wallet for some time. She smiled softly and ran her finger over certain people before closing the book and putting it back. “I wish it had been a book of mistresses… would’ve been good blackmail.”  
The next drawer was larger and seemed to be full of tools, some very tiny and ranging to a large set of ratchets and other items. In the very back were various strange candies including the scorpion lollipops Alex had retrieved for Jackie earlier. There were also several flyers and a book of news clippings along with another leather bound one that looked like a diary. She attempted to open the strap and even pull it away from the cover but it held fast. “Leave it to Alex to have a person around him who can do really strong magic... “ She sniffed the book and grimaced. “And smell like a quarry.”  
There was two more drawers and the flyers which Lady was about to begin searching before a holographic screen came to life at the edge of the table. “I knew I couldn’t trust you not to go through our stuff.”  
“Alex~! You’re okay~!” Lady smiled sweetly and posed over dramatically against the top of the desk.  
“Yeah, yeah, cut the crap. Don’t go through anything else. We’re about a day away since we need to fill up and the only place we can do that with any safety is the Ranch.”  
“You’re gonna pay out the ass for gas.”  
“It’s fine. We made sure the bastard paid us beforehand.” The woman rolled her eyes before glaring. “.... right. No talking about it. Anyways. Did the woman get there safely?”  
“Yes and her name is Jackie. You can call her by it, it won’t physically maim you to do that.”  
“No. Back on track, I need both of you to stay there. Pretty sure she’s got a tracker on her somewhere and the safe house will block the signal for the time being.”  
Lady huffed and crossed her arms, “You could have told me all this beforehand. What are we going to do for food? I’ve got projects to run! Work to do! Hell, I need to get Jackie home where she can be more comfortable and start looking for a place!”  
“Food can be ordered from anywhere on the list in the living room, the laptop is connected to your personal computer, phone, and digipad, and updates every twenty minutes so if you left anything when you got the call it should be there in a few minutes. Not sure what to do about the woman and her comfort but she liked those pops with the bugs in them and there’s a shower through the door on the left before the safe room. Make yourselves comfy. And DON’T SNOOP!” The transmission cut out with a disapproving Alex glaring at the screen.  
“Memememmemema. Don’t snoop my ass! And I KNOW YOU CAN SEE ME YA CREEP!” She turned in a circle around the room and flipped it off with the double bird.  
*  
Jackie yipped happily at Lady when she walked in, but continued her exploring none the less. She even followed the other to the desk and sat at her feet as she snooped through the drawers. Jackie almost yelped in surprise when hologram showed up and hid under the desk so he wouldn't see her as she was now. Instead she just listened to the siblings converse with each other. The info about the tracking device had her scratching behind her ear. She didn't like when people talked about her when she was standing right there. But then again, He didn't know about her. When he hung up she came back out and jumped up on the bed and stretched out, yawning. “Sleep too.”  
*  
Lady shook herself out and sighed. “Yeah, it’s late. I woke up with the phone alert… I need to- I’ll do that now.” She flopped on the bed beside her friend and pulled out her phone out before shooting off a small text and turned it off. “No charger. I’ll conserve battery.” She yawned so big her jaw popped but almost instantly began to fall asleep.  
~  
The sweet smell of breakfast baking items wafted into the bunker room from the kitchen area as well as several savory scents. The kitchen was a decent cut out into the wall in the other room that was separated from the main living space by a large island countertop. Lady was bouncing between the laptop, a sketchbook, a sauce pot with a glass bowl resting on top, and checking the oven. Her hair was wet and hung in her mismatched eyes identical to her brother’s, but she pushed the longer mass out of her face when she was able. She had a pair of large sleep pants and a black long sleeve shirt just barely hanging on her curvy frame. Every so often she began muttering to herself, nothing quite making sense.  
*  
Jackie woke up to the smell of food and wet hair drifting her way. Standing up and stretching she shook out her fur before heading to the bathroom to take her own shower and get clean before she ate. Shifting back once she was in the shower itself, she turned the shower on and scrubbed herself clean, twice. Then proceeded to do the same with her hair. It needed a trim really badly and figured Lady would help her out with that later.  
*  
“Breakfast is ready!” Lady called as she mostly closed the laptop and set out two plates. French toast, cinnamon rolls, eggs, bacon, and sausage links were set in small piles on several plates, each being homemade and wonderfully warm but not too rich tasting. She pulled out a stool at the counter and sat down after picking her own food and covering half of it in syrup. “You’ll turn into a puff ball if you stay in there any longer Jackie!”  
*  
She stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and her hair as puffy as Lady said it would be for staying in the bath so long. “Smells delicious as always when you cook bestie. When this is all over we should go on a hunting trip together. It's been forever since I've been able to hunt. And I'm sure you refused to hunt unless it was during the full moon, right?” She asked as she got dressed in what clothes she could find. She didn't want to risk any of the guys to show up earlier than expected and see her naked.  
*  
“Oh moons yes. I’ll have to coordinate with my brother and see if I can book us time away in a safe zone. What climate do you need? I usually prefer snow but I can do temperate warm. Not like desert warm but like… medium warm? Yeah medium warm.” Lady seemed more scatterbrained than usual as she shovelled down her plate of food and a cup of coffee. “Haven’t really hunted since my last heat and even then I was disappointed. Am I talking too fast? I feel like I’m talking too fast. I had an idea when I woke up and I’ve been working on it and a new summer clothes line and I realized that this is the first time I’ve had my phone off since I met Richard and that I deserve someone who lets me be me without turning off my phone!” There was a nervousness to her voice as it picked up speed. “I mean, I’ve always been a recluse, kinda have to be with what I am, but he always made me more so. Always by the phone, always in contact, send a picture, send a picture, sendapicture! Then gods forbid I fall asleep. I’m not great at putting on makeup so it’s a good thing I heal so quickly…”  
Lady had told Jackie about Richard, this suave male who seemed to get her in ways she needed. He was another shifter, some kind of reptile from what they had discussed before and it seemed like the perfect match but she had been distant lately. All of her time was absorbed by him or on the phone with him and now it sounded like when she disobeyed there was physical abuse as well as mental. The red hair Ladillium loved so much seemed brighter for the first time in a long time and her eyes were a bit manic, like an addict finding the drug they craved. “Maybe I’ll just keep my phone off. I was good and never brought him to my apartment. He shouldn’t be able to find me. If anything I’ll just fess up to Alex. He always suspected anyways…” She looked over at her best friend who had found the spare clothes trunk just as she had.  
“... I don’t love him. I wanted to. Really badly. But I don’t love him…” Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes as she sniffled. “I was so worried I wouldn’t get to see you again and then when we fell asleep the last thought I had was ‘He’s going to want to keep me from spending time with her’ and I just couldn’t… I missed you so much! So I made all this food cause it’s our favorites and I wanted your first day back to be the best you’ve had even if we can’t leave the bunker yet…” There were more sniffles and Lady finally wiped her eyes and blew her nose. “Ugh… and now I’m a mess. Sorry….”  
*  
She listened to her friend as she got dressed, but slowly stopped the more frantic Lady got before just pulling the other woman into a tight hug. “Its okay, I'm here now…and if that scumbag even attempts to come near you again, he's dead.” Jackie herself was not normally a violent person, but when it came to her best friend she would rip out Richards throat immediately. “You should tell Alex though. He seems like a very capable hunter. As for the hunting grounds, somewhere with lots of field mice. Been craving those for awhile now.” She said as she kept hugging Lady and rubbing her back. “How about you pick out my outfit while I eat? You always were good at knowing my style.”  
*  
Lady took a shaky breath and hugged Jackie tightly before hopping off her stool and going to root around the chest. “Fill up on some food. The less we have to order out for lunch or dinner the better.” She flashed her best friend a brilliant smile before starting to sift through the clothing. There was a quiet mumbling of the TV in the background, the recent news stories rolling through the screen and being presented by carefully crafted robots. Lady pulled out a printed t-shirt and a pair of black leggings with some fuzzy socks before looking at the television. “I know it’s to fool the mundanes but who in their right mind would think those two perfectly quaffed people are smiling while spewing that b.s.? We all know that the info they’re feeding us is just to calm the masses so they don’t riot.” She snorted through her nose and shook her head.  
“Anyways,” She threw the clothing in Jackie’s direction as she hopped back up on her stool. “I’ve got the actual news here.” She pulled the small laptop forward and opened it up before typing a few keystrokes and pulling up a very detailed news page. “Yikes… Food storage raid. No survivors. The capital is getting worse. These poor people are starving…” She clicked around some more before groaning. “I’m really glad Alex insisted we live so far inland. The north coast is being raided more and more and it seems like the military has just walled off the city and refuses to give aid.” She jotted down a bit of information in the back of her sketchbook. “Nothing Devil’s Advocate can’t help with. Should be really simple. Oh! So, I wasn’t able to save your position at Make Inc but I wondered if you wanted to work for my design studio? I’ve got several open positions and it wouldn’t be as strict. Hell, if you get comfortable enough you can half shift during the day. Just a thought.” She tried to sound casual about the prospect as she glanced sideways at Jackie. “Just think it over. Do you have any preference on room decor? I’ve got the two spare rooms that I was gonna let you choose from but I figured I would find out what fabrics and stuff would make you most comfortable. ‘Sense and Scents over Cents’ as is our motto at BWD.”  
She let Jackie eat a bit before dropping the bombshell mid bite. “So you think my brother is hot huh?”  
*  
Jackie nodded as she gathered a plate full of food and thought about the job offer from her friend. It would help her get back on her feet, and she never liked working at Make Inc anyway. “Sure, I would love to work with you. And as for decor, you should already know that, but if it helps anything that smells like the forest. And heat lamps really help out as well.” She started listing off a few more items she was interested in having for her room while eating her plate of food. It wasn't until Lady brought up her comment from the night before she almost choked on her eggs and had to drink water to make them go down. A bright red blush spreading across her face. “Lady! How many times do I have to tell you not to bring up embarrassing stuff while i'm eating?” She gave her best friend a soft glare before answering again. “And yes...he is quite attractive...though he tends to glare into space when he gives out information about himself. He's not the best at hiding his emotions is he?”  
*  
“Actually he’s usually very good about it. Tight-lipped and everything. I have to use our twin power sometimes to get anything out of him and he’s really bad at meeting new people.” She grabbed a cinnamon roll and began peeling it apart as she looked off into space herself in contemplation. “I mean, I can understand why he’s so closed off. Mom didn’t exactly instil social skills into him at an early age and even if I don’t know exactly what work he does it can’t be easy to trust people out in the Unclaimed spaces.” Lady shrugged before snapping back to reality. “Maybe it’s just your magnetic personality~,” The wolf woman smiled as she popped a part of the pastry in her mouth.  
Pings began coming from the computer and Lady ignored them, even shutting off the sound after a few minutes. “He really can’t take a hint can he? I called him on the main phone but unless you know the number it just comes up as unavailable and it doesn’t let you call back. I even sent him an email… and now he’s blowing up my chat.” She blew a raspberry at the screen and flipped it off. “Take a hint Rich.”  
*  
“What exactly did ya tell him?” She asked as she finished her meal and got dressed in the clothes that Lady had found before sitting in front of the computer and opening it to read the messages from the reptile shifter. Jackie always got a bad vibes from that guy. Even if she never had met him in person, she didn't like him. “If he keeps harassing you like this, the sooner ya tell Alex the better. I got a feeling he would take care of the problem easily.” While she was reading, she pulled out a pop from the second drawer and put it in her mouth.  
*  
“I’m not about to tell my brother about the guy I’ve been seeing for the last two years. We have a strict ‘no nosey’ policy when it comes to love lives. And I simply told Richard that our relationship is over. I’ve had enough of his mental and physical abuse and I won’t tolerate how he treats me anymore. I’m done and he can forget he ever knew me.” She shrugged as she continued eating the roll. “He doesn’t know where I work, he doesn’t know where I live, he doesn’t even know what car I drive or what the plate is. I was very careful.” The tv droned on in the background before the phone in the bunker began to ring. “... The crew would call my cell… Who is calling?”  
*  
“I don't know, let me see.” She picked up the phone while giving Lady a wary look. “Hello?” She didn't give her name or any other information just in case some stranger did happen to stumble upon the number by accident. She covered up the phone to ask Lady her next question. “Does anyone besides you or the crew know this number?” It seemed unlikely, but she was going to cover all her bases just to be safe.  
*  
Heavy breathing was the only thing heard on the line before it cut out. Lady shook her head and picked up her cellphone. “Let me block Rich on my phone and then I can send a text to Alex just to be sure.” Once she powered on the phone it quickly began to vibrate and ring with the multitude of messages and voicemails before finally quieting down where Lady could actually use it. “Wow, never knew he’d go this psycho on me if I broke up with him.”  
*  
“Lady you need to call Alex. Someone was breathing creepily on the phone and it feels like a scene from a horror movie now.” She said as she hung the phone up and chomped down on the pop and ate the scorpion inside while she looked around nervously. The need to shift and hide was very high now, but she resisted the urge by grabbing another popsicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow....its getting pretty fluffy in here...get it....cuz..her hair? i'll shut up now....  
> Also cliffhanger...not cool Lady!
> 
> EDIT: christ... I let you do this to all of them.... sorry. 
> 
> Leave us a comment if you have questions, concerns or you're tired of our bullshit.


End file.
